Breaking
by lpppplover
Summary: She was falling. She was falling fast. B/D Semi-AU
1. Tick Of Time

Dreams.

That's where it all began. She never saw his face, no just flashes of skin, body parts and the occasional whisper of his voice. It haunted her to the point where she would see this every time she closed her eyes. She will never forget the way his hands felt on her hips or his lips upon hers. It sparked electricity through her body.

"We can't do this, Kathrine will be infuriated" she whispers.

"I don't care, I cannot get you out of my mind. The way you smell, the feel of your skin. I want you, I _need_ you." he groans.

"You can't have me, you belong to her, Damon. This has to end. Tonight." she barely says as she steps away from him. "I have to go."

He looked so heart broken as she backed away. She will never forget the night she turned the love of her life away. She just couldn't handle it anymore, the sneaking around, the secrets and the threat of Kathrine looming over her head.

Kathrine. His first love, he brought her back because he thought it would be the same as before. They'd be in love and live happily ever after….we'll at least until one of them gets killed. That's how it seemed to be for the first few days, until Kathrine saw Stefan and Elena.

That's when it fell apart and where she came in. Kathrine you see, wanted both boys just like last time. Little did she realize that Stefan was far more in love with Elena than he ever was with Kathrine. Damon was broken by Kathrine's jealousy over his brother. So Damon came to her for help.

He wanted her help to keep Kathrine in line. To hex Kathrine with her powerful witch powers. Well, one thing led to another and the two of them working together some how evolved into an affection more than coworkers and friends. The more they were around each other the stronger it would get. Then one day after calming Kathrine down, he kissed her.

The kiss was far more amazing than she ever imagined, which she did often. His lips were ever so soft and urgent, yet light at the same time. It was the best feeling in the world, she was addicted to him after that. Whenever they were alone they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Urgent kisses, stolen moments, in the beginning it was thrilling and fun.

She was falling. She was falling _fast._

That was the problem, well that and Kathrine. He couldn't leave her. If he did Kathrine would kill him and she couldn't handle life without him here at all. She wouldn't be able to survive it. So she had to end it, and that's what she did two weeks ago that night in the woods. The look in his eyes broke, no shattered her heart into a million pieces.

Two whole weeks she's managed to avoid him, well outside of her dreams of course. That's the one place he's been able to get to her. She tried not to think of him and spend all of her time with her best friends Elena and Caroline. He managed to creeped into her thoughts though. So she decided she has to see him.

She has to talk to him tonight. She has to officially end this and make sure he's going to be ok without her, well its more for her to make sure she will be fine without him. She's already arranged it, they will meet in the woods. Same place as that night two weeks ago when they met and she called it off.

She's so nervous about tonight. She doesn't know how she will be able to talk to him without smothering him with kisses that she desperately misses and needs. The closer it gets the stronger the butterflies are.


	2. Sparkle Baby Shine

So, my front yard is like flooding and im not allowed to go anywhere thanks to the storm so I decided to write.

Btw I don't own anything at all. :( i wish i did.

* * *

In and Out. In and Out. That's all she had to do. Just breathe. She checked herself in the mirror, curly hair intact and lip gloss looking good. She was ready to go, or so she seemed.

The walk to the woods were they were planned to meet usually takes between 10 to 15 minutes, but tonight the walk there seemed to be hours long. Her heart racing as she passed the familiar trees and markings in the pathway she took. Maybe this was a bad idea she thought. No, she knew she needed a formal closure, not like the one she's already tried.

She walked further and further until she reached it. The private little shed she built ages ago when they first became friends to contain Katherine, and that later became the place where they'd meet the most to have their hot make-out sessions.

It was 10:15. She was 15 minutes early. That's her all right, always early and hardly ever late. Now she just has to wait the longest 15 minutes of her life to wait for him. Her Damon. The other half of her heart. What is she going to do after this? Will she ever get over him?

A cold hand creeped over her mouth and the other wrapped around her waist.

"Don't scream" He whispered. "I've missed you. So much."

Hot breath in her ear and next thing she knew his warm lips were on her neck. It felt so damn good.

No, this needed to stop. She didn't come here for this. This is exactly what she didn't want. Somehow she managed to push him off, and he backed away in surprise.

"We didn't meet here for that Damon, you know that!" She gasped.

"So? You're just going to let us go? For real?" He yelled.

"No, we just can't be together because Katherine is around. You know she would kill you if she found out what we've been doing. I just don't think…." She whispered.

"You don't think what? That I'm good enough for you? That our love isn't strong enough? Ha, you know what just keep not thinking!!" Damon practically screamed at her.

"NO! Why don't you just let me finish what I was saying. I just don't think I can handle losing you. You've been such an important person in my life recently that if she killed you I wouldn't ever be the same" She murmured.

"What do you think I feel? I can't get you out of my mind. I'm going absolutely insane without you. I need you Bonnie. I need you in my life so bad that im fucking asking Stefan if he's heard any news on you." Damon said as he grabbed her hand.

"I love you Bonnie." He chokes out.

"I love you too Damon, I just can't love you fully when I know Katherine has a hold on you." She breathes out.

"Well, once I find you know who we won't have to worry about her anymore. We can be together. Forever my love." Damon smirks.

"Who knows how long that will take-"

"I've almost found him!" He interrupts.

"Plus what if it doesn't work?" She finishes.

"It will. I promise." He claims.

She just stands there not able to think of anything to say. So she kisses him. Full of love and sadness, a goodbye kiss. After the kiss she turns to leave.

"Until she's gone, I refuse to be with you." She says over her shoulder. "I know she's going to go eventually just the wait will be long and treacherous. I will miss you."

"I will miss you to. But baby, we will be together in the end. I can feel it." He whispers.

She's off to wait for the day Katherine is gone. She will probably help to get it to come sooner. She can't wait.


End file.
